Ron Weasley
Ron Weasley is one of the main characters that appears in almost every Dirty Potter audiobooks and appeared in Dirty the Pooh once. Appearance Ron is practically the same as he appeared in the real movies and book, however he is given a more flamboyant cartoony look, with silky ginger hair a large lipped mouth and bright gingery eyes. He wears a Hogwarts student uniform although in the official artwork for the Christmas special he also wears a pointed hat. History Ron is a student at Hogwarts and is best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. In the first chapter he is in a mass class orgy while Professor Umbridge is teaching. He constantly ejaculates and is seemingly the only one to notice Snape murdering Dumbledore in the background. In chapter two he is with Hermione as Harry has diarrhea, masturbating to her before engaging in a golden shower. As Harry continues to shit, Ron engages with a mass orgy with the other characters. In the third chapter, Ron is involved with the mass orgy when Harry once again has explosive diarrhea which fills the classroom killing at least one person. The heroes save themselves by eating the shit. Hermione squirts a shower of pee which burns everyone like acid. However, their fun is stopped by the sudden appearance of J.K Rowling who revolts Ron. Soon she farts into Ron's face causing him to go into another dimension. Ron randomly spawns into the Hundred Arce Wood, just as Winnie the Pooh had opened up a portal to Hell causing the destruction of their world. Ron defecates himself after witnessing Hairy Demon Spiders brutally murder Owl, which spooks him into flyhacking. Jim Dale bans Ron for cheating. Ron somehow returns to his dimension as during Christmas time him and Harry gave sex passionately only for Snape to appear and rape the two boys. By the time of Fuckbeak's return to Hogwarts, Ron pesters his friends by asking "what are going to do today?" over and over again. He is told two ideas but refuses, one he finds boring and the other due to Hermione's crabs eating him, he then proposes watching his sister defecating on him. Harry tells him he's stupid. Both Ron and Harry then have sex with Hermione as Fuckbeak watches. In chapter 2, Ron is forced to have sex with Hagrid before refusing to enjoy Hagrid's mountain of feces. However, Ron is killed when Harry shits out small killer animals that tear him limb from limb. Despite being killed he does appear once again, heiling Hitler and Voldemort all while helping Harry erect a burning cross. In chapter three where once again he tries to advance on Hermione as well as being tormented for his stupidity. He along with the other students mock Snape's possible homosexuality as well as being sucked into Harry's penis vortex. Personality Ron is depicted as a complete moron that no one likes. He is tormented by his friends and is a victim to other character's actions, even those that get him killed. Ron is a sexually obsessed individual who shows signs of attraction with both men and women, however he tends to try and flirt with Hermione the most even confessing his love for her only to be told "fuck off!" Ron has also shown rare signs of normality on some occasions, for example when confronted with the apocalyptic Hundred Arce Wood he tried to fly hack to safety, he also tries not to get involved in too much sick things. He does however have some form of incestious fling with his sister and has enjoyed golden showers and scat. Trivia *Ron is perhaps the most unlucky character in the Dirty Potterverse. *Ron has had the most amount of official artwork released out of any character. *Ron shares a lot of similarities to the official character such as a fear of spiders and a love for Hermione. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Protagonists Category:Dirty Potter Characters Category:Dirty the Pooh Characters Category:Characters that crossover Category:Idiots Category:Incestious Category:Characters that are killed Category:Sex Obsessed Category:Bisexuals Category:Abused Characters Category:Characters that love Golden Showers Category:Children Category:Characters that love Scat Category:Sick Fucks Category:Fuckbeak Characters Category:Racists Category:Members of the Ku Klux Klan Category:Humans